Don't Cross Me
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Ronon Dex is finally happy with his new life. But that happy life will soon change when a certain goblin king threatens to take that happy life, and the love of Ronon's life away from him. Crossover with Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

She moved swiftly as Ronon swung his bantos at her head. Ronon let out a disappointed groan as she dodged his swing.

She smiled at him, before crossing her bantos infront of her, in a teasing manner. Her blue eyes seemed to dance with a playful amusement.

"I told you, I'm too fast for you…" she played.

Ronon raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. He watched as she flipped her hair, her red bangs moving across her face. She smiled at him wickedly, and he knew that he was in trouble.

She took a few steps towards him, before swinging her bantos at him, hitting him across the face. Ronon stumbled backwards, and she took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

Ronon collapsed onto the ground, falling flat on his back. She took the opportunity to jump on him, her blades crossed at his throat.

She opened his eyes with a groan, and she smiled at this. "You weren't taking it easy on me…now were you?" she played.

"No," Ronon groaned, feeling a weird feeling in his lower back. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had broke something at this point.

She smiled at him, before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips. She went to pull away, but he grabbed her wrist. He smiled at her wickedly.

"I think the beating I just got deserves more than that…." He joked. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge, before allowing a smile to cross her face.

She bent down to kiss him again, her lips brushing against his.

"Well, well….what do we have here?"

She sat up abruptly, and threw herself off of Ronon. Ronon sat up, and turned to see his best friend, Colonel John Sheppard standing at the doorway. Ronon shot him a glare, and John raised his hand.

"Hi…" John said, in a gleeful manner.

"What's got you so happy?" Ronon questioned, before helping Amanda to her feet.

"Well, I just got wind from Woolsey that he needs to go back to Earth to meet with the IRA. So you know what that means?" John played, a prideful smile on his face.

Amanda and Ronon looked at each other, before looking back at John and shrugging.

John rolled his eyes. "Come on…you guys have to guess. If you don't, that means you owe me another round of golf…" John said, pointing at them.

Amanda and Ronon must of both thought the same thing, about their strong dislike for the pointless sport called golf which John loved so much, because at the exact same time they blurted out a random thought.

"A day off?"  
"He's getting married?"

Amanda and John both looked at Ronon, with a raised eyebrow. "He's getting married?" Amanda teased. Ronon rolled his eyes, before shoving her slightly.

"Well, you said a day off…practically everyday here is considered off…" Ronon said. He and Amanda began to playfully shove each other's shoulders.

John closed his eyes and shook his head. Satedans and their odd games.

"Anyway," John stated firmly, to make sure he got the attention of both Amanda and Ronon. They both turned to look at them, slight glares on their faces.

"While Woolsey is gone…I…am in charge…" John stated, standing up straight as if to symbolize how important he was going to be.

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't stand like that. You look like a Hikki…." Amanda stated. Ronon let out a small chuckle, before turning to Amanda.

"You're right…he does…" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. John raised an eyebrow.

"Um…excuse me, but what exactly is a Hikki?" John questioned. He wasn't sure if that was a random name for him that they made up, or if it had some Satedan myth or something behind it. They did that a lot to him.

Sometimes the tales of the heroes wouldn't be true, but they just like to make fun of the amazed look on John's face when they told the story. While he was mesmerized by the story, Amanda and Ronon would snicker behind his back.

"A Hikki is what we call the little creatures that used to live on Sateda that would always climb trees, puff out their chests, and make this really weird wailing noise…" Amanda stated.

John looked at them confused. Where they comparing him to some form of a bird?

John shook his head. "Ronon, I need you to come with me…." He said, motioning for Ronon to follow him.

"Why?" Ronon questioned. "Because…because I need you to…" John said. Ronon let out a long, drawn out sigh. He turned to look at Amanda. "We are going to finish this later…" he stated.

Amanda smiled. "Okay then…"

Ronon bent over, and she stood on her toes. Ronon gave her a soft kiss on the lips, before pulling away and smiling at her.

John raised his eyebrows. Sure, it was cute but the height difference made it kind of weird. Ronon was well over six feet, and Amanda was alittle over five feet. But John guessed it didn't matter, as long as they were happy.

Amanda continued to smile at him, as she watched him walk away. She watched the doors close, and she sighed.

She turned to face the other direction, before walking through the doors. She felt the gentle breeze of the air sweep across her cheeks. It reminded her of the time when she and Ronon had been reunited.

She was on an uninhabited planet, running from the wraith. There was a hive ship hovering just outside the planet's surface, waiting to dispatch more wraith in case she had killed the ones they had already sent out.

She remembered fighting off the one wraith, and then seeing the hive ship explode out of the corner of her eye. She and the wraith exchanged confused looks, before she killed it off.

It was then that she saw Ronon on the planet with a group of people. She had been cautious to approach them, and alittle bit confused. She had thought she was seeing visions at first. She hadn't seen people for about sevens years, and now she had.

It seemed to good to be true….

But weeks into her stay at the Atlantis base, she had grown closer to Ronon than she had ever been before.

She touched her lips, remembering the first time that Ronon had kissed her. He kissed her in the gym, then the next day he kissed her on the balcony, then he kissed her in the transporter.

She smiled at the memories. Ronon was a well-known hero back on their planet, and she felt like it was such an honor to be with him.

A sudden flutter caught her attention, and she turned to see a snowy white owl sitting there. She looked around the pier, before looking back at it.

She tilted her head to the side, and it mocked her. She blinked at it in surprise, before turning her head to the other side. It again mocked her, and she began to get rather annoyed.

She turned her head, to give it a slightly challenging look. She had seen pictures of these creatures, but never before had she ever encountered them.

She remembered Dr. Rodney Mckay going on some rant about how he never used to get any sleep on earth due to an owl that had made a nest in a tree next to his window. He had apparently tried to board up his windows, but that only caused him to get 'hot and sweaty'.

Amanda remembered that comment because John had snickered and made a comment about it to Teyla.

Amanda watched as the bird turned so that it fully faced her. Amanda raised an eyebrow, before reaching out her hand to touch it.

The bird then pushed itself off the rail, before flying at Amanda's face. Amanda swatted her hands, trying to get the bird away and to see. The bird flailed, before flying through the open doors and into the gym.

Amanda scoffed, before fixing her hair. She wouldn't let this bird get the best of her.

She stormed into the gym, anxious to kill the owl.

"Okay…if you think you can…."

Amanda paused, to see a man standing there. He had long pale blonde hair, that came way past his shoulders. His hair was straight for the most part, but the top part was slightly spiked and messy.

He had a somewhat pointy face appearance, and he had gray eyes. He wore an outfit that resembled a cloak, with a hood.

He reached up, showing his black gloved hands. He slowly pulled down the hood, and Amanda saw his mysterious smile on his face.

Amanda felt frozen in place. There was just something about him that seemed so disturbing, yet she couldn't pull away. There was something about him that just made him seem so adventurous and thrilling.

She watched as he slowly approached her, taking in her figure as he did.

"And so the king of the goblins…traveled far away from what he ever knew…devastated by his tragic loss. Then the goblin king stumbled upon another…another that would help him restore what he had lost…" he said, stepping so he was a few inches away from her.

Amanda opened her mouth, but she couldn't even find the words to speak. Something about his words seemed like a spell.

The man moved so he circled her, but he stopped directly behind her. His hands slid onto her hips, and she shivered slightly at his touch.

She felt his hands slide onto her stomach, and he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"And beautiful this girl was….she poised such beauty that the goblin king wanted to take her as his own…" he stated.

It was then that Amanda felt as if she were frozen again. She felt as if he was pouring some sort of strange energy into her body. She opened her mouth, and a small noise came out.

The man bent down, before his lips traveled along her neck.

"And his she would soon become…" he said, his hot breath rolling over her neck.

Amanda let out a small gasp, but she felt the man run his other hand over her hair.

"Shh…there is no reason to be afraid, my love…" he whispered, caressing her hair.

Before he could speak another word, the doors to the gym opened. Amanda's eyes looked up to see Ronon, McKay, Lorne, and Sheppard standing there.

Their wide grins soon faded, as they set their eyes on the pair. Ronon's face began to twitch in slight anger. Not anger at Amanda, but anger at the situation.

He reached back in his pocket, and drew his gun.

He watched as the man slowly pulled away from Amanda, with a small smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Colonel Sheppard questioned, pointing his now drawn P90 at the man.

"My name…is Jareth…" Jareth stated, in a soothing voice.

Ronon began to approach Jareth and Amanda. "Get away from her…" Ronon stated.

Jareth turned his gaze to Amanda, who had now got the courage to turn around and face him.

Jareth smirked wickedly at her. "And his bride…she would become…" he stated.

He winked at Amanda, before lifting up the sides of his cloak and spinning around.

In that instant, the man disappeared and the snowy white owl appeared again.

"What the heck!?" McKay cried out, before ducking behind Major Lorne. Amanda watched as the owl hovered for a second, before flying out of the doors.

Ronon began to fire his weapon at the owl, but had no success in taking it down. Because as soon as the bird flew outside, it blended in with the clouds.

Ronon turned to look at Amanda, and placed his hands on either one of her shoulders.

"Amanda…are you okay?" he asked.

Amanda turned to look out the doors, and stared up into the sky.

"Fine…" she replied.

She felt Ronon hug her, but she kept her gaze the sky. There was something about this Jareth person that seemed so entertaining to her. She wanted to know what his message meant, and why he had said such words to her.

"_And his she would become…"_

Amanda felt Ronon hug her tighter, and then Amanda came to a strange realization.

She wanted to see this Jareth person again…

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda traveled back to her room, after an exhausting two hours of questions. John had really gone on some rant about something called a 'shape shifter' and how cool they were.

Ronon had sat next to her on the other side of the desk, holding her hand tightly. Ronon had continued to ask her if she was okay after the strange encounter. She smiled simply at him, telling him that she was fine.

But she remembered that as she held Ronon's hand, something felt different about it. She remembered how she loved the feel of Ronon's touch. She loved the way he held his face in her hands, the way he would massage her shoulders after a good round of sparring, she loved the way he kissed her….the feel of lips on hers.

But after feeling Jareth's touch…Ronon's felt so different. Not different in a comforting way, but they didn't have the same affect on her as they used to, even though she had only come in contact with Jareth a few hours ago.

Something about Jareth's touch was just so electrifying. Jareth's touch alone had given her shivers. It was almost as if she….enjoyed the feel.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. _No._

She was with Ronon, only Ronon's touch should have made her feel the way she was feeling right now.

She nodded a goodnight to a marine that passed by her, before running her hand over the crystals that led to her room.

The doors opened, and she slowly approached her bed. She picked up her brush, and began to gentle run it through her bright red hair. With each stroke, she seemed to get into deeper and deeper thoughts about this Jareth person.

What was it about him that made her so attracted to him? Was it the way that he talked?

His words were so smooth, and so poetic. It almost seemed like a spell.

She set her brush down, before slowly climbing into her bed. She drew the covers up around her, to keep away the cool night breeze. Maybe a good night's sleep would help her clear her head of this Jareth person.

…………………………………..

Jareth stood in the shadows as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She was even more beautiful than Sarah, the one who caused his heart to break.

This girl was so strong, so proud, so beautiful. He wanted her. But she belonged to another man…or at least it appeared that she did.

He watched her as she stirred in her sleep, before rolling over so her back was to him.

He smirked slightly, before slowly approaching her. He stopped once he was at the edge of the bed, and continued to look down at her.

He watch her breath, slowly and calmly.

It was then that he saw down on the bed, before slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder. His gloved hand gently began to move from her shoulder, down her arm, and back up again.

He smiled down at her, before chuckling slightly.

It was then that he felt her shift slightly, and her eyes flickered open. She turned to face him, before jumping up slightly. She moved backwards, and fell out of the bed.

She looked at him from her spot on the ground, her eyes full of a mix of emotions.

Jareth smiled, before gracefully standing up.

"There is no need to be afraid, my dear…." He said, his voice sooth and calm.

She was shaking slightly, but she still didn't stand up.

He slowly walked around to the other side of the bed, and smirked as the approached her.

"The King Of The Goblins found a new one. A new one that would change his life…"

"Stop!" Amanda spoke up, holding up her hand.

Jareth paused, and tilted his head slightly.

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"It is a prophecy…." He stated.

"A prophecy about who?" she questioned.

"The King of the Goblins, of course…." Jareth stated, simply.

"Yea, I got that. Who is the King of the Goblins?" Amanda asked.

"Myself," Jareth replied.

"So…you're referring to yourself in the third person?" she asked.

Jareth smiled, before extending a gloved hand to her. She looked at the hand cautiously, before placing her hand in his own.

_There it was!_

The moment her hand connected with his, she could feel the spark in the moment. His touch was electrifying…again.

She continued to stare into his eyes as he lifted her to her feet. Jareth wore a smirk on his face, as if he knew a dark secret about her that even she didn't know…yet.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You shouldn't…" Jareth replied.

His answer confused her. What was he talking about?

Before she could reply, she felt Jareth's body overpower her own as he pushed her against the fall. His hands were on her shoulders, his faces inches from her own.

"Doesn't that give life a little risk?" he questioned.

He stepped so he was against her, his lips crashing onto hers.

Amanda couldn't help but kiss back. Something about the way he kissed her made her so drawn in. It was like he was controlling her body. As if his touch wasn't bad enough.

She felt him deepen the kiss, his one hand on the side of her face.

She tried to regain her composure, as she slid her one hand to the side of her hip.

She continued to kiss him, to keep him distracted.

She felt her gun, before pulling it out and pressing it firmly against his stomach.

Jareth pulled away a few inches, before looking down at the gun that stood inbetween the two of them.

"Don't get any idea's about flying away this time…." She whispered, her warm breath rolling over his lips.

Jareth's eyes narrowed at her in challenge, before he allowed her to escort him down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Rodney McKay walked through the hallway, feeling dead and completely miserable. He had no idea why Mr. Woolsey had called an emergency meeting for all chief staff, and to be perfectly honest, nor did he care.

Rodney should have been used to the wake up calls in the middle of the night, since he had been getting them for the past 5 years on the Atlantis base.

Rodney heard fast approaching footsteps, and he closed his eyes.

"Hello, Ronon…" McKay said, not even looking at the giant Satedan to know that he was there.

"What's wrong with you?" Ronon questioned, his voice in the same monotone pattern it was always in.

"It's the middle of the night! Why does Mr. Woolsey have to see us now?" McKay whined.

"Stop complaining," Ronon stated bluntly.

"Hey, I can complain if I can…." Rodney retorted.

"Well, you can't. Plus, its about a security threat to the base…." Ronon stated.

Rodney's quickly snapped into reality as he turned to look at Ronon. "What? Really?" Rodney asked, slightly panicked.

Ronon froze at the door that led to Mr. Woolsey's office and shot Rodney a look.

"Took you long enough," he stated, before pushing the door open.

Ronon stepped in the room and his attention immediately went to the pair that sat on the opposite side of the table.

He saw Amanda, her red hair slightly unkempt. She had her gun out, her arm resting comfortably on the arm of the chair. She had a look on her face that Ronon couldn't quite describe.

It looked like she was incredibly angry, but at the same time she looked perfectly content with her situation. She looked disturbed, but amazed at the same time.

He followed her gaze to see the figure sitting next to her. It was the same man he had seen turn into an owl earlier that day….the same guy who had tried to harm Amanda. His Amanda.

Ronon quickly reacted drawing his gun.

"Ronon!" came the voice of John, from his seat next to Mr. Woolsey at the head of the table.

Ronon watched as Amanda slowly turned so she was facing him, and that's when Ronon noticed something fully different about her eyes.

It was as if she was seeing a ghost, or maybe even as if Ronon was a stranger to her. Like he had just pulled her away from her greatest dream ever.

"Amanda…did this guy hurt you?" Ronon asked, ignoring John's order to stand down as he continued to point his gun at the new stranger.

"No," Amanda replied, her voice seeming distant.

"Ronon…if you please…" Mr. Woolsey spoke up, motioning for Ronon to lower his weapon.

Ronon continued to stare at Amanda, but her face remained in the same motionless state that it had been in since he entered the room.

Slowly and Reluctantly he lowered his weapon, before taking a seat directly across from the new stranger.

Jareth turned to look at Ronon, an eerie smirk on his face.

He heard the doors close once more, and Ronon watched as Teyla took a seat on the other side of Jareth.

"Wait a minute. This guy is the reason I was called here?" Rodney asked, motioning over towards Jareth.

"What did we wake you from a good dream?" John asked, sarcastically.

Rodney stood up straight, a small smirk on his face. "Well, as a matter of fact I…"

"McKay!" John cut in.

Rodney closed his eyes and sighed, before sitting in-between John and Ronon.

"Thank you, Rodney…." Mr. Woolsey said, before turning to look at Jareth.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Mr. Woolsey stated.

"Ah, but will he answer?" Jareth questioned.

McKay furrowed his brows together in confusion. "Wait, what? What did he just say?" he asked, looking over at Ronon.

Ronon didn't reply, but kept his same cold stare focused on Jareth.

"He has the tendency to talk in third person," Amanda replied, sounding bored.

"Oh that's just great…" Rodney muttered.

"Who are you?" Mr. Woolsey asked.

Jareth allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I am the Goblin King," he replied.

"Oh no…not _another_ Lord of the Rings fan…." Rodney said, closing his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Amanda cocked her gun, pointing it at Jareth again. She turned to face Mr. Woolsey. "His name is Jareth…" she replied.

She turned back to look at Jareth. "And apparently he is some sort of a King," Amanda finished.

Jareth smiled. "My dear…I have already told you…I am the Goblin King…" Jareth said, reaching up and gently stroking Amanda's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Ronon yelled standing up abruptly, causing McKay to jump slightly in his seat.

"Ronon!" Teyla warned.

Ronon looked back at Amanda, who once again slowly turned her gaze to meet Ronon's. Ronon began to twitch in slight frustration. Why was Amanda not resisting the touch? Why was she letting him getting away with him calling her 'dear'?

Ronon slowly returned to his seat, biting his lower lip in slight anger. He could even taste the slight bit of blood from biting it so hard. Had he not done so, he probably would have already hopped over the table and strangled Jareth to death.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Woolsey further questioned.

"Far away…" Jareth replied, looking down at the table.

Rodney sighed, before looking at Mr. Woolsey. "Look, with all due respect Mr. Woolsey…I don't think we are going to get much out of this guy. This is pointless…" Rodney stated.

While Rodney went on a ramble to both John and Mr. Woolsey, Ronon kept his glance on Jareth.

He watched as Jareth held his hands together, moving them in a circle-like pattern. After a few seconds, he opened his hands and a small glass ball was there. He turned to face Teyla, and held it out to her.

Teyla briefly glanced down at it, before narrowing her eyes slightly at him. Jareth clapped his hands together and the glass ball disappeared. He opened up his hands and a small pile of blue rose petals was there.

Jareth slowly turned to face Amanda, before opening his palm and blowing slighty so that the petals flowed all over her.

"Will you stop that!?" McKay asked, turning away from his conversation with John and Mr. Woolsey to look at Jareth. Teyla had wondered how Rodney had seen what was going on, when he wasn't even paying attention.

McKay turned back to look at Mr. Woolsey.

"Look, all of us here…minus the freak in the robe…"

"Speaking of which, nice bathrobe McKay…." John said, with a playful smile.

McKay glared at John slightly, before resuming his lecture.

"Minus the freak in the black robe with the leather gloves, and blonde spike hair….we all know a threat when we see one. Clearly a man who speaks in third person and creates strange fantasies about pony castles that are in a fairy land, is not one…." Rodney said, rolling his eyes.

"The wise man likes to ramble…" Jareth stated.

Rodney turned to face Jareth. "Hey! First of all…really? You think I'm….I'm that wise?" Rodney questioned, his expression going to a gleeful one.

"Oh yes, even better than some of the prophets I house…" Jareth stated.

"Okay, this just got weird again…" John said, looking at Mr. Woolsey.

"Sir, may I request holding him in the containment cell?" John asked, speaking up again.

"Granted," Mr. Woolsey responded, with a nod.

"I'll take him…" Amanda offered, before standing up.

She pressed her gun to Jareth's back. Jareth smiled at her over his shoulder, before looking over at Ronon with the same mysterious smirk he had earlier.

Amanda led him out of the room, Ronon trailing behind her.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Ronon said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not? I got him to the office myself, I can take him down one or two levels…" Amanda said, turning to look at Ronon.

"Yea, how did you get him in the office? It doesn't look like the two of you fought? How did you even find him?" Ronon questioned.

"He was in my room," Amanda stated, before she could stop herself.

Ronon felt his blood beat in slight anger. He turned to look at Jareth. "What?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"He was in my room," Amanda repeated, softer than she had said the first time.

Ronon slowly turned to face her. "What was he doing in there?" Ronon asked.

"I couldn't help it. She's just so beautiful. I was gazing upon my lovely Queen to be…" Jareth stated.

Ronon turned abruptly, taking a large stride towards Jareth.

"Hey!" Amanda yelled, cutting inbetween the two.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're thinking Ronon, and its not like that. I can't believe you could even let that thought cross you're mind. You stay here!" Amanda said, raising her voice slightly.

"Her power to order is so maginificent…" Jareth muttered, with a soft sigh.

"And you," Amanda said, turning to face Jareth. "You shut up!" she said.

She turned to look at Ronon, her gaze softening slightly. "I'll see you later," she said, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

She turned back to Jareth, pressing her gun onto his back.

Ronon watched as Jareth gave him one final smirk, before he allowed Amanda to lead him down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda opened the door that led to the holding cell, and motioned for Jareth to move inside. He glanced at her briefly, before stepping in. Amanda ran her hands over the crystals and the door shut, the barrier coming up around it.**

**She turned to look at Jareth again, who was stepping up as close as he possibly could against the bars of the cell.**

"**This place far away you talk about…" Amanda trailed.**

"**Ah, my beautiful Labyrinth…it is truly a very lovely place indeed. If you come with me, I can show it to you. We can rule together…" Jareth spoke up.**

"**See, there you go again. Why on earth would you think that I would come to this place with you? For one, I don't even believe it really exists…two…even if it did it is probably full of more freaks like you…three…you are really starting to creep me out…" Amanda trailed.**

**Jareth tilted his head and smiled at her. "Then why did you not resist my touch?" he questioned.**

"**Do you see what I have pointed at you?" Amanda asked, raising her gun slightly.**

"**I do. You are hiding behind you're puny weapon…" Jareth stated, with a sigh.**

"**Hiding? Puny? Okay you know what…that's it…" Amanda said, cocking her gun. She aimed it directly for Jareth's head. She felt some cold sweat on the back of her neck, and on her forehead. **

**Jareth's smile slowly spread across his face, and he opened up his arms in challenge. **

"**Go ahead, my dear….but we both know you cannot resist what I have to offer you. You seem to be very fond of the large man with the rather odd hair problem….very odd indeed. But fondness alone will not satisfy your wants…" Jareth stated.**

"**Fond of? I love Ronon. He is the love of my life. I am perfectly satisfied with him," Amanda growled.**

"**Then why did you not resist my kiss?" Jareth asked.**

"**I did! I had you at gunpoint…" Amanda retorted.**

"**Yes, after the kiss. You knew it was predictable and you even kissed back…I could feel it. Just like I feel your want…you're need for me…" Jareth said, his voice sounding poetic again.**

"**I don't want…or need you…" Amanda said, her hand that was holding the gun began to shake slightly.**

"**Yes, yes you do…" Jareth stated.**

**Amanda's forehead creased in anger, and she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew towards the cell, and bounced off the shield.**

**Jareth had ducked slightly, but at the sound of the bullet hitting the invisible shield he slowly turned his gaze back to her. His smirk was the first thing to come back, before an eerie smile spread on his face again.**

"**Now you know just how serious I am," Amanda stated.**

"**Apparently not very, my dear…" Jareth replied.**

"**I just shot at you! And stop calling me that!" Amanda yelled.**

**Jareth chuckled slightly. "So…now she tells me to stop. After all these times, you're right…maybe I should go for your pretty friend that was next to me at the table…" Jareth said, with a simple shrug.**

_**Teyla**_**, Amanda thought.**

"**You stay away from her," Amanda hissed.**

**Jareth smiled. "See? Now look who is getting jealous. That flatters me so…" Jareth said, sitting down on the floor of the cell.**

"**Jealous? I'm not getting jealous! I'm just telling you to stay away from my friend. If I don't trust myself around you, I'm not going to trust you around everyone else…" Amanda said, before turning away.**

"**I won't be here when the guard comes to check on me…" Jareth stated.**

"**Yea, I don't think you're going anywhere…" Amanda stated, not turning around to look at him.**

**She walked through the doors, and heard them close behind her.**

**Jareth smiled at the set of doors.**

"**No form of a prison can keep me away from what I want…" Jareth stated, before thrusting his hand through the bar.**

**His hand pierced through the barrier, and he slowly slid himself through the bars. He flattened out his robe once he reached the other side and smirked.**

**The chase was on. **


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda walked through the halls, trying to find Ronon. She had felt terrible about their last conversation. It wasn't really a fight that they had, but it was a very bad disagreement. She hated fighting with Ronon, she hated being mad at him.

She had run into McKay and Dr. Keller on her little pursuit, but they hadn't seen Ronon either. Amanda was beginning to wonder whether Ronon was trying to avoid her, and telling people not to tell her where he really was.

She paused, stopping in the middle of the dark hallway. She looked to her right, before making her way towards the wall. She rested her fists against it, before lightly slamming her forehead onto it. She was exhausted, frustrated…and hungry.

But that was when she realized that none of this mattered. She wasn't going to associate with this Jareth anymore. It was all over with. His little spell wouldn't work on her anymore. She loved Ronon, and no freak with magic disappearing balls was going to change that.

She stood up straight and sighed, adjusted her uniform, and turned to face down the hallway.

The gym. That's where she would try next.

As she took a step forward, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth, and another snake around to her front. She felt herself being pulled back, and was caught by surprise as her body slammed against another. She didn't need to think twice about who it was.

"How…"

"I told you that I wouldn't be in there for long…" Jareth's voice hissed in her ear.

"Okay, look…obviously you have some issues…but-"

"Hush! You do not know of what you speak…or whom you speak to…" Jareth said, his voice descending to a whisper.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure-"

"I said…hush!" Jareth snapped.

He reached his hand up and began to stroke her hair. "At least…until you see what I can offer you…" Jareth stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Why should I?" Amanda snapped.

"Well, you've now seen how I've managed to escape from your so called…prison…who knows what could happen to one of your friends…or dare I say…your precious…what is his name? Ronon?" Jareth questioned.

Amanda felt her body go rigid, as she thought of what could happen to Ronon if she refused his offer.

"Fine…" she stated, weakly.

"Good girl…" Jareth cooed, kissing the side of her face.

She felt Jareth's grip tighten on her, and she watched as the place she had learned to call home faded from her sight.

A few moments later, she looked around to see herself inside what she assumed to be a castle. She turned to her left and looked out of the large window. She saw what looked like a maze, underneath the morning's light fog.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"You…are at my home. It is called…the Labyrinth. You can see things in many different ways…ways that you never thought could be possible. Nothing…is as it seems…" Jareth stated.

She could hear his approaching footsteps getting closer, to join her at the window.

"I can offer you the ultimate imagination…whereas…your Ronon friend can only give you so little. I can make whatever you want to happen…happen. I can bestow you with anything you like. I can be your slave, your keeper, and your lover…" Jareth said, his voice directly behind her.

"And you…can be my Queen…" he finished.

She felt his chest press against her back, and he placed his hands on her shoulders… her bare shoulders.

She looked down to see herself in a long black flowing dress. It was strapless, the top half made of an almost corset-like material. It was tight enough to give her more bust, but not too tight so she could still manage to breath.

A thin, black ribbon was in the center of the top. Past her waist, the top layer of material was a sheer black and underneath it was a pitch black that matched the pupils of Jareth's eyes.

She took a minute, to take in her new figure. She could have anything she wanted, if she stayed with Jareth. If she stayed with Ronon, all she would receive was….

"But Ronon loves me," Amanda stated, firmly.

"As do I, my dear…" Jareth said, bending down slightly so he kissed her bare shoulder.

Amanda closed her eyes. "You…know…nothing…about me…" she said, taking in the power of Jareth's touch.

"I know enough to know…that you are going to be the one who helps to save us…" Jareth stated, his kisses getting closer to her neck.

"Save…who?" she asked, weakly. She could feel herself fading, falling under Jareth's spell.

"All of us…" Jareth whispered, his kisses now on her neck.

Amanda could feel herself wanting Jareth, needing Jareth, never wanting Jareth's touches and kisses to stop.

"Please…don't…" she muttered.

Jareth ignored her request, and turned her around so she faced him. She gazed up into his eyes and saw that they were glistening with a look of pure want.

She felt her body start to shake, and she felt Jareth lightly push her backwards. She expected to keep falling, and eventually hit the floor. Instead, she felt herself land on a soft mattress, surrounded by black silk and red satin. She could smell incense and candles, and she could have sworn she felt as though devils were dancing around her.

"Tonight, you become what you were made to be…" Jareth said, slowly sliding himself so he was on her. He kissed her roughly, his other hand grabbing onto her hair. She couldn't fight it anymore, Jareth's spell was too strong for her to even handle.

She felt his hand start to push the bottom of her dress up her leg.

"Need me…" Jareth whispered, before biting her neck softly.

Amanda let him continue biting a line down her neck, unable to resist.

"Want me…" he continued, as she felt his hands start to slide the dress from her body.

Amanda felt as though she were paralyzed, her brain and body didn't want to listen to anything she had to say.

"Love me…" he finished, his lips crashing onto hers in a deep kiss.

Amanda closed her eyes, and let him take her.

…………………………..

"Amanda? Hello? Amanda?"

Amanda's eyes fluttered open, before she squinted at the first sight of light.

"It burns…" she muttered.

"Oh yea, she's back alright…" McKay stated, in a bored tone.

She sat up slightly, and looked around the room. She realized that she was in the infirmary.

"How? How did I?" Amanda questioned.

"You were in the hall outside the gym when we found you. You were unconscious and had bruises all over you…were you attacked? Do you remember anything?" a concerned Teyla spoke up.

Amanda tilted her head. "Outside the gym? What are you talking about?" Amanda questioned.

"It could be possible that she has had some memory loss…" Dr. Keller stated, turning to look at Teyla.

"What do you remember doing last?" John spoke up, from his spot on Teyla's right.

"I was coming back from…" she paused, remembering how Jareth had caught her in the hall…and then he….

"Where is Jareth?" Amanda spoke up.

"In his cell, he's been there since I had Lorne and his team escort him…why?" John inquired.

"What are you talking about, John? I escorted him down…" Amanda stated.

John exchanged a concerned look with Teyla. "Maybe we should let her rest…and then come back…" John stated, looking at Dr. Keller.

Once they all had left, Amanda turned to look at Dr. Keller. "I… I don't understand…" Amanda stated.

"You've been out for about a week…it may take awhile to remember everything…" Dr. Keller stated.

"A week!?" Amanda exclaimed.

Dr. Keller jumped slightly at her reaction. "That's correct…" she said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

There was the sound of doors flying open, and Amanda turned to see Ronon standing at the doors and panting.

"Is she okay!? Amanda! You're awake!" he yelled, hurrying towards her. He embraced her tightly in a hug, shaking slightly…which was completely unexpected from him.

"Thank god…" he said, into her shoulder. He pulled away from her slightly, and kissed her lovingly. Amanda closed her eyes, enjoying the way Ronon's lips caressed hers.

He pulled away and smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

Dr. Keller cleared her throat, and they both shot her a look. "As lovely as this reunion is… I need to run some more tests on Amanda. I'll come get you when its time, Ronon…" she stated.

Ronon turned to look at her and smiled. "I'll see you soon then…" he said. Amanda smiled up at him. "Yea, I guess you will…" she said. Ronon took her face in his hands and kissed her, this time softly, and pulled away after a good thirty seconds.

He slowly left her bedside, and walked out of the doors.

Amanda heard Dr. Keller approach her bedside again, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh! I forgot to congratulate the two of you…" she groaned.

"On what?" Amanda asked, confused.

"Well…I ran some tests earlier and I didn't want to tell anyone without telling you first…" Dr. Keller stated.

Amanda tilted her head to the side. "You're pregnant…" Dr. Keller stated proudly.

At Dr. Keller's sentence, a million images started flashing through Amanda's mind.

Jareth taking her away, Jareth showing her his world, Jareth touching her, Jareth…

She clasped her hands to her head, in pain.

"Amanda! Amanda, are you alright?!" Dr. Keller's frantic voice began to faint, as she felt her world spin.

_She saw herself standing in an old-fashioned bedroom. She looked around. She had been here before…_

_She looked towards the canopy bed, the drapes fluttering. She cautiously approached, expecting something to fly out._

_But when she reached the bed, she saw something even more horrifying. She saw herself, lying on the bed, the silk sheets wrapped around her like a toga._

_She heard some laughter, and she turned around and that's when she saw Jareth standing behind her. He was wearing his black hooded robe, and for a second his eyes flashed blue._

"_And so.. A new prophecy begins.." he stated, before stepping closer and placing his hand onto her stomach…_

Amanda snapped back into reality, and found herself looking into the faces of several concerned doctors. She was breathing heavily, sweat coming down her forehead.

"Amanda?" Dr. Keller questioned, only concern in her eyes.

Amanda felt tears come down her face, and she threw her arms around Dr. Keller. This startled Dr. Keller at first, and she was unsure of how to react.

"Jen…help me…" Amanda whispered, through waterfalls of tears…


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Keller looked at Amanda, who was now struggling against her restraints.

"Amanda, listen to me… you need to settle down, okay? Its going to take some time for you to-"

"Jen, get these things off of me…" Amanda growled. Dr. Keller looked at her, a look of concern on her face. "I don't think that's the best idea, Amanda. You're extremely unstable…" she stated, putting a calm hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Jen, I don't have time for this! It's all Jareth!" Amanda said, her eyes glowing with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Keller questioned.

"Jareth is doing this to me," Amanda stated. "I don't understand, he hasn't even touched you since-"

"Jen! He raped me!" Amanda yelled, her voice raising dramatically.

Dr. Keller looked at her, a look of shock on her face. "I don't understand… I thought that…"

"Jen, you have to believe me. I want this baby to be Ronon's trust me… but he is using me to save his kingdom. He's going to keep fixating all of our memories to make us believe its Ronon's child. He's going to keep making it seem like he's been nothing but cooperative since we got here. He wants you all to think I'm going crazy. … Jen you know me… now I need your trust…" Amanda recited.

Dr. Keller looked at Amanda, before slowly walking towards Amanda and taking the restraints off of her arms and her legs. Once she was completely free, Amanda swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Now… I need you to give me back my clothes and take me to Jareth…" Amanda stated.

"Amanda, I don't think-"

"Jen," Amanda cut in, her voice strong and serious. Dr. Keller nodded, before walking over to the closet.

………………………………..

Jareth stood in his holding cell, pacing anxiously. Everything was working perfectly. He had everyone convinced that Amanda was going insane with some fantasies about he and her, just exactly what he wanted.

Her pregnancy cycle was going to be shorter than that of a normal pregnancy. Her child was to be a new prophecy, and not a mere meek child from normal parents. The child was going to bring power back to the Labyrinth.

Many would wonder why he had chose Amanda to be his Queen, and the Mother of his child. The truth of it was the strength that she had. Not only that, but her blood was that of a true warrior. Together with his magical abilities, and her physical strength, the child would be flawless. Instead of nine months of pregnancy, it would be nine weeks.

The child was most likely already progressing, growing in size and strength.

Jareth heard the doors to the room open, and he saw the large Satedan man standing there, his arms folded. Jareth smiled. He admired the man's courage and stubbornness, but that wasn't going to be nearly enough to face Jareth himself.

"Well, if it isn't the large man…what is it you like to ask of me?" Jareth questioned.

Ronon didn't reply, but instead kept his gaze focused on Jareth.

Jareth raised his eyebrows at him, smiling slightly.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk to me… apparently. Would you like me to sing something for you?" Jareth questioned, holding his arms up suggestively.

"No," Ronon snapped.

"How about a dance?" Jareth asked.

Ronon drew his gun, and took two long strides so he was up against the cage.

Jareth watched as Ronon's gun struggled to get through the force field that surrounded the cage, protecting it. Jareth looked back up at Ronon, a small smirk on his face.

"Having trouble?" he questioned. "You know exactly why I'm here…" Ronon snapped.

"You've come to protect your little red haven't you? You really think a simple man can stand up against someone like me? Don't you know who I am?" Jareth teased.

"I don't care about you being King of the Pixies or whatever the hell it is," Ronon paused to see Jareth raise his eyebrows amused at the title Ronon had just called him. "But you're not going to take Amanda, I won't let you…" he stated.

"You'll die trying to stop me… you can't win…" Jareth said, with a smirk. "Then I die, but at least I'm dying for her… I'd die trying to stop you from taking her away…" Ronon retorted.

"Why, because you _love_ her?" Jareth mocked. Ronon let out a frustrated groan as he went to push the gun further against the force field, but succeeded to no avail.

Jareth chuckled slightly. "I bet that kills you doesn't it? The fact that what you want to kill is right in front of you…yet you just can't…" Jareth said.

Ronon's face twitched again in frustration. "You still love her so much that you would die for her?" Jareth asked.

"Yes," Ronon replied, with no hesitation.

Jareth smirked. "Then allow me…" he said.

Before Ronon could react, both of Jareth's gloved hands reached out and seized Ronon's arm, pulling him into the force field. Ronon's arm broke on impact, and his body went limp. His gun fell into the cell, and Jareth held Ronon against the cell.

His eyes darkened as he raised his hand so it hovered over Ronon's head. He watched as the dark magic made a crown around Ronon's head, before sinking into it. Jareth smirked, before pushing Ronon's body to the floor.

"Glad to be of assistance…" he hissed. A few minutes later, he heard the doors open and he saw Amanda standing there, horror-stricken.

Behind her stood the man known as John Sheppard, the woman Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Jennifer Keller, and the bald leader Richard Woolsey.

"Ronon!" Amanda yelled, rushing over to him.

She knelt down next to his lifeless body, pulling him into her.

"Ronon! Ronon! Ronon, come back to me!" she yelled, his head resting on her chest.

She turned to look at Jareth, hateful tears in her eyes. "What the hell have you done to him!?" she yelled.

"He's not dead yet, my sweet. But he is running out of time… just like you are with our child…" Jareth said, with a smirk.

"Bring him back, and I will come with you!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda…" Mr. Woolsey warned. "No!" Amanda said, turning to face him. "It's my decision," Amanda stated.

"Ronon would not want you to…" Teyla spoke up.

Teyla was right. Amanda cradled Ronon close to her. "Please don't go, baby…" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

Jareth smirked slightly at this. She could try all she wanted, but she would never find a spell to counter what he had done to him.

"This will not be the first time someone close to you gets hurt… should you keep resisting my offer…" Jareth said, his smirk widening.

"Amanda, do not give in…" Teyla said, looking at her.

"She's right…. Be strong…for Ronon…" Jen said, in a comforting tone.

John kept his gaze on the stranger. "How the hell did you get to him?" John questioned.

Jareth smirked in reply, before walking over to his corner and sitting down.

"Its funny… the man said he would die for you…and now it looks like that little delusional detail might become a reality…" Jareth said.

Amanda looked over at Jareth, shooting him a look of pure hatred. "Let's get him to the infirmary…" Amanda said.

John and Teyla walked over, helping her get Ronon to his feet.

Amanda turned to look at Jareth. "I'm not done with you yet. This isn't over…" she said, before helping to get Ronon out of the door.

Jareth smirked. "You're right, my sweet… its not over…"


End file.
